La celda del Okama
by Cecili-hime
Summary: Una pareja impensable, casi imposible. Una historia jamás contada y no por ello menos sentida. Todos guardan secretos, ¿Qué esconden estas dos personas?


Entre la nieve arrastrada por las ventiscas, una figura se abría paso lentamente por aquel infierno helado. Su vestimenta amarilla contrastaba con la blancura del sitio, no así la gabardina larga que ondeaba al viento y una voz rompía el silencio.

\- ¡Un! ¡Deux! ¡Trois!

Media sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en el marcado rostro del hombre, acentuando las marcas de su edad. El eco de sus pasos detuvo el cántico en la celda y del fondo oscuro una silueta se encaminó a la luz fría y blanca del eterno día en el nivel cinco. Se miraron con atención largos segundos en que solo la nieve se movía entrando a la celda, cubriendo los hombros del Almirante.

\- Mono de mierda.

\- Okama mal vestido.

Ambos se sonrieron apenas, se hablaban, era buena señal.

\- No es mi culpa…Además, las rayas me hacen ver delgado.

\- Sigues como siempre.

\- Y tú te has vuelto viejo.

Lucía exactamente como hacia diez años, fresco, sonriente y atrevido. Recordaba al joven que adiestraba siendo Vicealmirante de la marina, aquel capaz de soportarle, aguantarle el ritmo, pelear constantemente y al final resultara una mentira.

\- ¿Sigues molesto? Borsalindo

\- Recuerdas nuestros apodos…hohohoho.

\- Jamás olvidaría un rostro tan apuesto.

El de hebras negras no era un chico, pero sin duda era joven comparado consigo mismo, un hombre de mediana edad. Vio como éste subía el pie entre los espacios de los barrotes continuando con los ejercicios que le había interrumpido. ¿Lo ignoraba? ¿Lo retaba? O solo intentaba evitar que leyera su lenguaje corporal, y vaya que ese cuerpo sabía hablar por sí solo. Maldición…solo una noche a medias en su camarote que se negaba a abandonarle la memoria.

\- Te dejaste atrapar por un chico…No una, sino dos veces.

\- Ñahahahaha, ¿Celoso, Monito? Mugi-chwan es un gran amigo. Uno que me acepta sin importarle mi aspecto…"desagradable"

Por la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió el menor, la voz baja y ronca, le costaría un huevo hacerle olvidar sus palabras cuando descubrió su verdadero rostro. La misma noche que casi lo hacía suyo.

\- Supongo que seguimos en malos términos.

\- Supones bien, honey.

Exhaló con pesadez, ya lo imaginaba. Se había precipitado en venir; otro año en Impel Down conseguiría doblegarlo. Y es que él era la causa de aquel confinamiento luego del escape masivo. La imagen de su carne pegada al hueso en el infierno de hambre, la piel seca y arrugada en el infierno ardiente o el rostro de que tan orgulloso estaba, surcado por las garras de alguna bestia le pinchaba el pecho. Encerrado en esa caja de cristal frío estaba bien.

\- ¿Algún día me dejarás verte sin maquillaje?- Pregunto dispuesto a marcharse con esperanza o desilusión a sus espaldas.

\- Tal vez…-respondió batiendo despacio las pestañas sin mirarle de frente.

\- Entonces…volveré en otra ocasión.

\- Kizaru…

Detuvo su andar, girando la cabeza para atender el dulce llamado del preso. Le sorprendió verle el rostro pegado a los barrotes, los grandes ojos entrecerrados, las pestañas espolvoreadas de finísima escarcha y una diminuta nube de vaho escapando de los rojos labios.

\- ¿Por los viejos tiempo?

\- Por los viejos tiempos.

Y entendió a la perfección. De dos zancadas estuvo a su lado, se quitó el sombrero colocándoselo al pecho y sin apenas inclinarse, le besó.

Un beso casto y calor, era todo cuanto podía darle en estos momentos. Porque Borsalino Kizaru era así, distante, frío, indiferente, pero incluso el hielo es capaz de quemar la piel.

Tal vez volviera antes del año…

Tal vez llegaría el día en que admitiría que gustaba de aquella belleza rara…

Tal vez le confesaría que estaba celoso del sombrero de paja…

Tal vez aquí no conocería a nadie más que entrara en su corazón…

Tal vez, cuando dejara la marina llevaría a su Okama lejos de todo y de todos…y tal vez podrían terminar aquella pelea entre las sábanas que comenzaron un día.


End file.
